


Barista

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Communication, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: When Kit Harington unexpectedly runs into his coffee shop girl on a night out, things get steamy!"He stopped and looked at her “Mikayla?” he said confused by her resistance.Seeing her tortured expression, he moved himself up beside her and placing his fingers under her chin turned her to face him. “What is it? Talk to me” he said calmly."





	

Mikayla really didn’t feel like being out but her girlfriends insisted she come along to celebrate a friend’s birthday. Her friends were occupied on the dance floor and she considered sneaking out when she saw him walk in the door. There was no mistaking him. Not only because he came into her coffee shop nearly every morning he was in town, as it was within walking distance of his house, but also because he was a famous actor.

Kit was immediately surrounded by fans and he dealt with them graciously before looking around the bar. Her table was nearby and he saw her right away. His face broke into a grin as walked towards her. He was dressed all in black - slacks, sweater and a jacket. His hair was brushed back from his face and he had a full beard again. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen in real life.

“Hi there!” he said 

“Hi Kit how are you?” she said with a smile

“I’m good, I’m good” he answered putting his hands in his pockets “It is nice to see you out enjoying yourself” 

“Oh well, I don’t know about that but I am out at least. Dragged kicking and screaming by my friends” She pointed to her friends on the dance floor. They waved and he waved back. When he turned back around the girls started making lewd gestures and laughing. Mikayla waved them off impatiently afraid he might see. 

“Yeah that is sort of me as well. I am only town for a few days so friends want my time, you know”

There was an awkward pause. She didn’t want him to walk away and thought desperately of something to say “Well, I am off tomorrow…so you know if you were coming in for coffee…I…I won’t…be there” Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me, she thought hanging her head. That sounded so lame.

“Well then, I suppose that means I will have to spend time with you right now” he answered “Can I get you another drink?”

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. He held her gaze steadily and waited. “Oh! Um yes please that would be lovely. Amaretto Sour”

“Brilliant” he answered rapping his knuckles on the table before heading to the bar.

Oh my god, oh my god. Her mind was racing. She took a deep breath and grabbed for her purse to check her face. She was several years older than him and to her it showed. She snapped the mirror shut as it was doing nothing to calm her nerves, just in time to see him walk up drinks in hand. He set them down and took a seat next to her with his back facing the bar. It was easier to not be seen that way.  

She couldn’t resist watching him. His hand wrapped around the glass. The way his watch slid down his wrist when he brought the drink to his lips. The way his lips parted slightly as he drank his whiskey and soda. She was mesmerized by him and quickly realized when she found his eyes were on her, that she had been staring. 

She laughed a little “I’m sorry, Kit. It is just so different seeing you away from the shop” 

He gave her a brilliant smile and set his drink down again “Yes it is different isn’t it. Seeing someone away from the element you’re used to. I like your hair down like this. I have never been able to see it when you are at work” She blushed shaking her head dismissively.

“So, how are you getting on then?” he asked her. They had chatted quite a bit when he came in the shop. He knew she was recently divorced and that is why she had moved to London and also why she had taken the job as a barista.

“I am good. Things at work are going well. I moved out of my sister’s place. I have a little flat now not too far from here” The thought of how close her place was and how quickly they could be there crossed her mind but she shook it away.

“That is wonderful, Mikayla. I am so happy things are working out for you” 

Hearing him say her name gave her a thrill. They finished their drinks and he ordered another round. She expected him to go back to his friends at any time but he stayed talking to her. He told her about his filming schedule in Belfast, not giving any secrets away. She didn’t have much to add about her own life when he asked her questions but he asked just the same. She loved that he kept her included in the conversation even though she thought his life was far more interesting than hers.

When the bar began to close up, her friends came by to announce they were leaving eyeing Kit openly. She told them that she would walk home. Kit’s friends had left earlier. Seeing him at her table they simply waved goodbye on their way out.

 “Well” he said rising from his seat “May I walk you home?” he had an irresistible twinkle in his eye.

They left the bar and walked a few blocks to her building. He stood by while she fished her keys out of her purse heart hammering. It had been a very long time since she had been with a man and truthfully she was in desperate need of attention. Gathering all her courage she asked “Would you like to come up Kit?” She half expected him to decline and did a good job of hiding her surprise when he didn’t.

Once inside she put her purse down and walked to the kitchen “Can I get you anything?” she called “Ironically I have everything BUT coffee”  She walked out to find him watching her seriously.

“I didn’t come up for coffee” he said quietly slipping off his jacket.

Her eyes widened. Of course he hadn’t come up for coffee, she told herself.She stepped towards him “Kit, I have to tell you. It has been a long time since I’ve…well. And I am nervous” 

Taking her face in his hands he looked her in the eyes “You don’t have to be nervous with me” he said bringing his lips to hers. His kiss was passionate and strong. Without breaking their kiss she led him, walking backwards, to her bedroom.

His kisses trailed down her face to her neck where he licked and sucked until she felt weak. She half sat half fell down on the bed looking up at him while he pulled off his sweater revealing smooth skin and rippling muscles. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to have him in her mouth. She unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He let them fall to the floor while she pulled down his boxer briefs revealing, with a slight gasp, his very impressive manhood. Oh it was just as beautiful as he was, long and thick.

She wrapped her hand around him making him groan. She ran her tongue in a slow circle around the tip of his cock. Bringing him just slightly into her waiting mouth, she slapped his head against her tongue before backing off.

He sucked in his breath and kept his eyes on her. Reaching out to steady himself on her shoulder with one hand he ran the other through her hair. Pushing his length up against his belly she ran her tongue down the bottom of him swirling it along the rough skin there. He threw his head back moaning. She continued her attention licking and gently sucking each of his balls into her mouth for a moment before releasing them. 

“Oh fuck!” he cried out “Mikalya suck me, please” he begged.

She obliged quickly pulling him into her mouth inch by glorious inch before sliding him out of her throat again with an “Mmmmmmm”. He had both hands in her hair now not putting any pressure on her but letting her move as she pleased. 

“God you are so good!” he cried.

Her movements increased as his breath did. She was deep throating at a fast pace now, her saliva dripping from him each time she pulled away. She knew he was close when his hips began to twitch and she felt his shaft harden a bit more in her mouth. She began to massage his balls gently pulling and tugging. He whimpered and whined thrusting into her mouth. 

“Oh yes yes that’s it oh ohhhhhh OHHHHHH” his cries increased in volume as she felt the first splash hit the back of her throat. She pushed him deeper taking all of him in milking him for every last drop 

“OH YES! AHHH HHH!!” he shouted thrusting forward one last time, holding her head to him.  He shuddered and panted as he filled her throat with cum. As he finished, she slid him back out of her throat and mouth. With weak legs he fell to his knees before her kissing her over and over “oh that was so lovely”

After a few moments of recovery, he looked up at her with a wicked smile “Now, it’s your turn love” 

Her brow furrowed even as he eased her back onto the bed kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. The issue was her sensitivity. Any direct pressure was painful not pleasurable. Something her ex-husband could never seem to understand. Truly, something no one had ever understood including herself. She watched porn. Those women seemed to enjoy very much having their body parts treated like party favors.  

She momentarily forgot her thoughts when he pulled the lace of her bra aside and sealed his warm mouth over her nipple.  He experimented flicking his tongue roughly back and forth, which despite her other issues, only increased her pleasure.

After giving both her nipples full attention, he began to kiss down her stomach pushing up her skirt. She tensed holding her legs together and tried to guide him back up.

He stopped and looked at her “Mikayla?” he said confused by her resistance.

Oh god this was awful and embarrassing and 100 kinds of fucking hell!

Seeing her tortured expression, he moved himself up beside her and placing his fingers under her chin turned her to face him. “What is it? Talk to me” he said calmly. 

She was tongue tied her eyes wide and glossy. He waited patiently. Something in his eyes made her feel very safe all of a sudden. “It’s just that I am very, very sensitive. Even the slightest touch can be painful and it makes it difficult to enjoy myself some…most of the time” She might as well be as honest as she can.

He thought about this before nodding his head “Ok. We can work this out. You just have to be vocal and tell me if I am doing anything that is painful. Can you trust me enough to do that love?”

She nodded her head and smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you Kit. For not just giving up on me” 

He looked at her surprised “Why would I do that? I am not just here for myself. This is about two people not just one and you gave me so much pleasure earlier that I want to do the same”

She smiled at him and laid her head back trying to relax. He sat up a bit and removed her skirt and panties. Wanting to be comfortable to work slowly and gently, he slid off the bed kneeling before her. He ran his hands up her legs from calves to inner thighs and pushed her legs apart. She let them fall open

 “Good” he encouraged “Keep them like that it will help me”

He began kissing her inner thighs causing her to twitch a bit. He chuckled “Does that tickle?” He didn’t wait for an answer before lightly brushing his lips across her neatly trimmed mound and downward, avoiding her most sensitive area. As he moved down, he kissed her softly and then did the same on the way back up the other side. He nuzzled her open and licked between her lips slowly. 

“Ohhhh my God Kit!” she moaned, eyes closed tight. 

He continued to lick dipping his tongue inside her and swirling it along her slick opening. 

“Mmmmmm  oh yes oh mmmmmm” she brought her hips to meet him which gave him an idea. 

“Mikayla?” he said getting her attention. 

She looked down at him. Oh god the sight of his beautiful face between her legs, his chin glistening, was more than she could take! “Yes Kit?” she answered panting slightly 

“I want to try something. I am going to put my lips against your clit but I am not going to move. I want you to move against me. That way you can control the pressure and pull away if it becomes too much ok?” 

She was struck dumb for a moment by his generosity and willingness to try anything to help her. “Oh..kay” she nodded. 

He smiled at her and ducked his head back down. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he braced his body against the bed so it would be easier for him to hold still. He leaned in and very softly pressed his lips against her swollen clit.

She jumped at first but then she relaxed. He held still while she slowly began to move herself against him. She slid across his lips and then pulled back, slid and pulled back, until she found a good rhythm. The touch was feather light and barely there but it felt so amazing to her, like being on a roller coaster moving up to the top of the highest drop. 

“Ohh…Ohhh ….Ohhhh” she cried as each touch of his lips made her rise higher and higher. 

Kit wanted to bury his face in her and lick and suck wildly but this wasn’t about him and he held still even though it was difficult. 

Mikayla gripped the sheets, whining and moaning with her hips in the air. Oh god this was it, she was at the top of that hill, then down she went. When she started cumming he lightly licked at her which only heightened her pleasure “OOOHHHHH!! OH GOD! KIT! KIT” she screamed hips bucking against him. She seemed to fall forever. This was so perfect!

Mykala finally reach the bottom of that drop and moved away from him closing her legs. She was moaning still when he moved up beside her a satisfied look on his face. “Oh Kit, that was so amazing. Nobody has ever…” she didn’t finish but reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

He smiled at her and pulled her close kissing her softly and then more urgently. His breathing increased and he pressed his growing cock against her thigh. “Turn over” he growled “With your back facing me” She obliged pressing herself against him.

He scooted down some to position himself better and pushed her leg up and open sliding himself inside her with a loud groan. 

“Ohh!” she cried reaching up placing her hand against the wall bracing herself and began to move on his him steadily. 

“Mmmm yes Mikayla that’s it”  he moaned pressing his face against her shoulder.

Each time she pushed herself off the wall he raised his hips to meet hers. This was a difficult position for rhythm but he knew it would put no pressure on her sensitive bud. 

“Oh Kit oh my god! Oh this is so good. Don’t stop. Oh please don’t stop” she cried. 

Her begging was starting to push him over the edge. He slipped his other arm under her holding her to him tightly and gripping her thigh. He opened her leg even more  increasing his speed. The noises he made, the feel of his body pressed to hers, his hot breath against her shoulder and his fast thrusting all brought her to a strong orgasm. “OH GOD YES!” she screamed as she clenched around him pressing herself hard against his body grinding him deeper. 

“Oh! Kayla” he cried as he released.

He lay panting his face pressed up against her. She could feel his hot breath against her skin as he slowly shrunk out of her. When he had caught his breath he kissed her shoulder and rolled to his back. She turned to face him. His eyes were closed, mouth open, he was still breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat on his skin. Putting her hand on his chest she felt the pounding of his heart.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. “You are amazing” he declared.

“Nobody has ever been that patient with me. YOU are the amazing one!” she said. They lay there for awhile holding each other but soon he sat up his brow furrowed. “What is it?” she asked. 

“I know you said you were off tomorrow but I unfortunately have an 11 o’clock flight and….” 

Mikalya sat up too and took his hand “Kit, it’s ok. I wasn’t going to encourage you to stay” 

He turned to look at her “Oh?” 

“It’s just that tonight was magical and I didn’t want to see the look on your face in the morning when you wake up not really knowing where you are” He studied her face a moment and decided she had a valid point. He got up, retrieved his clothes and dressed while booking a cab on his phone.

She pulled on her robe and walked him to the door. He took her in a full embrace and gave her a deep kiss. “Enjoy your flight” she told with sarcasm. He laughed and gave her a sardonic look 

“I will see you at work the next time I am home” he squeezed her hand and walked away. She closed the door after him very happy that she let her friends drag her out tonight!


End file.
